A Thousand Sweet Kisses
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/N: This is My take on the funeral of Angel from the musical Rent. ONLY the characters I'm using are our Darling Merlin Characters. Basically, this is Merlin's Funeral. Chars: Merlin-Angel Arthur-Collins Morgana-Maureen Gwen-Mimi Lancelot-Roger Gwaine-Mark Other characters may be mentioned. And I may do more than this one off. But so far its just the one


A Thousand Sweet Kisses

A/N: This is My take on the funeral of Angel from the musical Rent. ONLY the characters I'm using are our Darling Merlin Characters. Basically, this is Merlin's Funeral.  
Chars:  
Merlin-Angel

Arthur-Collins

Morgana-Maureen

Gwen-Mimi

Lancelot-Roger

Gwaine-Mark

Other characters may be mentioned. And I may do more than this one off. But so far its just the one.

* * *

Everyone that had loved Merlin ad gathered in the church, His parents had even made the trek from Ealdor despite them not agreeing with his lifestyle.

To his friends Merlin was their Angel, beautiful and always had a snappy outfit and a million wigs. Yes Merlin was a Drag Queen, the only people that truly judged him sorry, her on this fact was Merlin's family so it had surprised Arthur and the others when Balinor, Hunith and his little sister Freya showed up. Everyone had been caught up in their own dramas when Merlin was dying in the hospital, sure they had come by, Gwen would come and paint his nails. Morgana would come and give him the gossip, she had wanted to be there for Arthur and Merlin but she was having issues with her now ex fiancée Kara. So When Merlin took his last breath he was laying in the arms of his love Arthur.

And Arthur was destroyed.

A Coffin rests at the front of the church, and Arthur seems to be clinging to what's left of his sanity after the Death of his love. Morgana sat on one side of him and Gwen on the other, both of them holding one of his hands. Until Gwen had to go up to speak. Through her tears she spoke.

"It's right that Today's Halloween. It was Merlin's favorite Holiday. I knew we'd hit it off the moment we met. This skinhead was harassing her and Merlin just walked right up to him and said "Honey, I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get."

She laughed softly with the congregation and looked at the picture of Merlin on the coffin "I'll miss you Merlin, so much" She whispered before making her way back to her seat.

Gwaine was the next one to get up, he brushed a hand through his shaggy brown hair and looked at the picture of his friend "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this my friend" He looked out at the congregation and smiled sadly before telling his story.

"There was this time that Merlin walked up to a group of tourists, they were A: Obviously lost and B: had probably never spoken to a drag queen before in their lives, And he….SHE just offered to escort them out of Alphabet city. And then she let them take a picture with her. And then she said she'd help them find the circle line."

He nodded slightly before making his way back to his his pew where he sat by Lancelot who wasn't going to speak despite how much he loved Merlin. Next up came Morgana, She gave her brother's hand a squeeze before walking up to the front of the church, taking a deep breath she poured out her heart to Merlin.

"You were so much more original than any of us. You'd find an old table cloth on the street and make a dress. And the next year sure enough, they'd be mass producing them at the Gap. You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. But It was us Baby, who were the lucky ones."

She glanced at the picture and moved back to her seat by Arthur ignoring the fact that Kara was sitting on the opposite side of the church. Everyone was divided now, and nothing seemed the same without Merlin there to remind them all how much they loved each other. Arthur stood silently and moved to the front of the church, he placed his trembling hand on the coffin and tried to fight back his tears, he started to sing softly.

"Live in my house, I'll be your Shelter.

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover. And I'll cover you."

He turned and looked at his friends with tears streaming down his cheeks, the congregation with exception to Merlin's actual family stood with him as he continued.

"Open your door, I'll be your tenant.

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet.

But sweet kisses I've got to spare. I'll be there. And I'll cover you."

By now gwen is looking over to Lancelot, and Gwaine is looking toward Morgana and Kara who are sitting apart.

"I think they meant it. When they said you can't buy love.

Now, I know you can rent it. A new lease you were my love, on life."

Morgana finally looks to Kara as Arthur continues his lament.

"All my life, I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is."

The congregation those who have stood are now singing.

Congregation:

"So With a thousand sweet

Kisses, I'll cover you"

Arthur:

"If you're cold and you're lonely"

Congregation:

"With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you"

Arthur:

"You've got one nickel only"

Congregation:

"With a thousand sweet kisses,

I'll cover you"

Arthur:

"When you're worn out and tired"

One by one Arthur's friends are singing along with the congregation, even Freya by now had stood despite her parents trying to prevent it.

Congregation:

"With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you"

Arthur:

(really belts it out with his whole heart)

"WHEN YOUR HEART HAS EXPIRED!"

By now Lancelot had stood and joined the fray, singing along albeit reluctantly.

Arthur/Congregation:

"Oh Lover. I'll cover you. Oh Lover. I'll cover you.

525,600 minutes. 525,000 seasons of love.

As the song comes to it's close Arthur looks out towards his friends his heart breaking in a million pieces because they've all splintered, and he knows that Lancelot is taking off after the funeral to go to Santa Fe.

Arthur:

"I'll cover you…"

Arthur took a deep breath and shakily walked back toward the pews and into the arms of his sister morgana who just held him tight brushing her fingers through his hair, she whispered softly to him.

"Arthur, She's happy now. She will watch over us until it's time for us to go and be with her again."

Arthur knew she was trying to help but he was almost certain his life was over.

* * *

A/n: so…I can leave this here as is, or if you want more I can go to the next 'scene'/song that comes up which is still part of the funeral which is in the cemetery. Let me know.


End file.
